masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Montreal
Current Montreal Environment Montreal is an underwater metropolis located in a large domed bubble that allows for both air and water to exist across the city. The architecture has few right angles, focusing heavily on smooth curves, domes, and spheres - the palace is a breathtaking example of this. Quick travel around the city can be achieved by entering and exiting the swift rivers that crisscross through the air. Though it used to exist far in the Deep Realms surrounded by Horrorterrors, Narsus and Rhiannon were able to combine their powers and transport Montreal to Earth in hopes of finally keeping it safe. Culture Populated by merpeople known as Aquilonians, it is a kingdom the size of a large metropolis. The current ruler is King Narsus, with Winter Knight Rhiannon at his side. There had been some political unrest as a result of recent events, leading to a small subset of revolutionaries. With the safety of Montreal now ensured for the moment, it is hoped that the kingdom may be united in purpose once more. The Aquilonians' clothing fashion greatly resembles ancient Greco-Roman garb. Wildlife Giant seahorses are use for transportation and as pack animals. Almost any sea creature one can imagine from Earth may be encountered here. Residents of Montreal *Narsus, newly crowned King of Montreal *Rhiannon, the Winter Knight, half-fey hero of The Equinox; betrothed to King Narsus *Kesso, orphaned son of Prince Tidus *Anaya , orphaned daughter of Prince Tidus; Kesso's older sister *Persiphone, powerful Aquilonian shaman *Prince Gaius (Deceased), former crown prince/king of Montreal *Prince Tidus (Deceased), former prince of Montreal; gave his life to save Narsus *King Primus, status unknown and may never have existed at all Montreal Timeline (as best we know) *Hero One 'full pocketed' Old Montreal and most of its residents *Aquarius tried to send them back (partially succeeded? for some?) *Rhiannon's first Nova MoT created Montreal during the dimensional shattering caused by the First of the Wild; it is believed Rescue's out-of-control Horrorterrors either contributed or were simply swept along and claimed ownership over the city *Gaius became aware of how they were created after Rhiannon's second Nova MoT when Zodiac Tree appeared and began interacting with the Abyss (the Aquilonian name for Horrorterrors) *Gaius tried to undo their creation but was defeated; Gaius and Tidus died, putting Narsus on the throne. *The Big Team went home, the Horrorterrors still a threat but being kept at bay by the three brothers' tridents *The Horrorterrors started attacking Montreal when two of the tridents were stolen *Big Team retrieved the missing tridents (Anaya had stolen her father's but brought it back to help) *At the end of Rhiannon's retirement session, she returned to Montreal and used her Legacy MoT to transplant Montreal away from the Horrorterrors and into Halcyon's plane *Anaya showed up to join GAMBITE since Gaius' spirit was poisoning her mind against the Big Team and heroes in general (who she already blamed for her dad's death) Past/Alternate Montreal The Earth city of Montreal sank decades ago in a notorious Hero One battle. It is unclear if there is a direct connection or correlation, but there are suspicions that the current denizens of Montreal are somehow tied to it and the hero Aquarius. The city itself is still an empty ruin located where it sank. Season 3 Events Part 1 Parts of Montreal were destroyed during the events of the Season 2 Finale when The Morrigan grew an enormous tree in Halcyon City harbour to catch a falling Zodiac City. The tree's roots broke significant portions of Montreal and continued to sap energy from it, leading most to believe the city was somehow located deep in the harbour itself. This caused a rift among the merpeople as well as the surface dwellers. A faction led by Prince Tidus wished to wage war on Halcyon City, whereas Prince Narsus believed in a more peaceful approach (despite his haughty approach). Crown Prince Gaius got involved, seemingly a neutral loving big brother seeking only to remain loyal to Montreal and King Primus' wishes. In the end he used Rhiannon and Narsus' feelings for one another against them, resulting in the impending execution of Narsus luring Rhiannon into the Deep Realms to rescue him. Disguising himself as Narsus after the Abyss swallowed up the real one (and the rest of the team), Gaius helped Rhiannon figure out the way to allow Montreal and Zodiac City to both continue existing. However, he instead used her power in tandem with his own to begin killing the Zodiac Tree and removing Montreal from existence. It was revealed that Montreal only came into existence as a result of Rhiannon using the full extent of her chaotic fey magic. Gaius confirmed this and, though it was unintentional, he still blamed her and believed their new existence was a false empty one with incomplete memories and purpose. So he wished to unmake it all. Rescue was able to bring himself and everyone swallowed by the Abyss back to Montreal in time to see what was happening. During the ensuing fight, Narsus was mortally wounded. Tidus gave his life to save his younger brother, denying Gaius one last time and stating even an incomplete life was worth having. The hero Ares defeated Gaius and, by combining their powers in Harmony, Narsus and Rhiannon were able to return Montreal to normal. As the only member of the royal line left, Narsus became the new King of Montreal, taking his brother Tidus' orphaned children in as his responsibility. Everything about their creation and circumstances was explained to the citizens of Montreal, and they began to rebuild and consider how to move forward. Despite wanting to stay with Narsus, Rhiannon returned home to her own responsibilities but promised to come back to him. Only a handful of people outside of Montreal know its true origins. Part 2 The team sought out Nimue at the request of the Summer Knight, resulting in a battle when the Avalonian fae believed them to be working for The Erlking. The fight ended with the collapse of the underwater pocket dimension - with Lancelot-Less still inside. Rather than whatever they were expecting, Elle was instead somehow transported to Montreal through Nimue's connection with all water. While Rhiannon and the team struggled to find a way to get to her, Elle faced stirrings of revolution from within Montreal and an invasion of Horrorterrors from without. The King could not be reached, so the noble knight simply helped where she could. When the others finally arrived, they eventually got in to see King Narsus. He was struggling and using all of his power to combat the Horrorterror invasion from within the castle. With all three of the Princes' tridents, this was a simple task. However, the other two tridents had been stolen and it took everything he had to keep the portal temporarily closed with only his own. Rhiannon used her power to assist him, but even that would only be temporary. Parrot, Ares, Elle, and Rhiannon split up to retrieve the stolen tridents. One was with Anaya, Tidus' daughter, who blamed Narsus and the Big Team for his death. She wished to keep her father's trident but was unaware that the other had been stolen and put her home in jeopardy. She agreed to return with it for the moment. Rhiannon and Seth found the other one in a building guarded by revolutionaries, though what was inside was far more mysterious and powerful. They got Gaius' trident back, but were unable to identify exactly who stole it or why. With all three tridents recovered and placed in their pedestal, Montreal's ability to repel the Horrorterrors was strengthened and they were safe again for the moment. After an ominous threat from The Erlking, Narsus accompanied the team back to Halcyon and assisted in their troubles as well. When all was said and done and safe, Rhiannon returned to Montreal with Narsus once more and promised that this time she wasn't going to let them live with the Horrorterrors over their head anymore. Before she could enact her plan, he stopped her. Narsus suggested that together they could transport Montreal to Earth, protecting them from the dangers of the Deep Realms and the Horrorterrors - while also allowing her to be closer to home and family. Thus Montreal now exists on Earth, with a King and soon (hopefully) a Queen as well. Category:B-Verse Category:Location